Eternal Life
by Aria Swann
Summary: "I would rather live and love where death is king than have eternal life where love is not." - Robert Green Ingersoll
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters affiliated with the television series True Blood, nor do I own the characters resembling historical figures. This is simply a fanfiction meant to entertain. That being said, please leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

It was an autumn evening just like any other in the small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. A cool breeze passed through the parish on occasion, cascading fallen red and orange leaves across the streets. The harvest moon, although not quite full, seemed to illuminate each and every object as far as the eye could see. At least, as far as Nefret's eyes could see.

Nefret Navarro, new resident of Bon Temps, quietly unloaded the cardboard moving boxes from her vehicle onto her gravel driveway. Her new home was situated at the end of a narrow street, the entire right side of the structure shadowed by overgrown forest. To the left were three empty lots, a single house occupying the fourth lot. Nefret definitely preferred solidity, almost angered by the fact that another house was as close as it was. The town of Bon Temps was small, but not small enough.

Pausing to survey the area on occasion, Nefret quickly finished unloading her vehicle and proceeded to carry the boxes indoors.

Entering the house, Nefret turned on the light switch nearest to the door. A single light illuminated her new living room, already full of cardboard boxes. Setting down the last box, Nefret shut and locked the front door. She then followed a narrow pathway between the boxes to her bathroom, which also contained a few boxes. Turning on the bathroom's light switch, her eyes immediately shifted to the massive mirror on the wall. She took a moment to gaze at her reflection, a faint smile forming on her lips. The golden hue of her jade-colored eyes were twinkling in the bathroom light.

Nefret had an outer beauty that could be matched by no other. Her body figure was petite, her shape curvacious. Nefret's skin radiated a golden hue, as her skin had been bronzed by the sunlight. Nefret's hair fell in loose waves down to her lower back, the color of her hair jet black.

The fact that Nefret preferred to be alone had surprised and puzzled those who knew of her. It was obvious that she was a beautiful woman.

Nefret walked out of the bathroom, turning the light off behind her. As she made her way back to the living room, she noticed a box with the word "attire" printed in black marker. Lifting the box and carrying it to the kitchen counter, Nefret pulled open the cardboard flaps to reveal what was packed inside. She lifted a black corset out of the box, followed by a pair of jeans. The corset was made of lace, giving it an elegant feel. The jeans were dark blue, almost pristine in appearance. Nefret set the corset and pair of jeans aside, reaching back into the box. She pulled out a pair of black stiletto heels, the heel length reaching five inches.

Nefret smiled as she set the pair of shoes next to the clothing.

Although it was her first night in the small town, Nefret felt that she had a long night ahead of her.


	2. Chapter 1

Nefret saw the neon sign for Fangtasia as soon as she had entered the Shreveport city limits.

Shreveport was the neighboring town of Bon Temps, a town that was now an ideal tourist destination. The town was home to Fangtasia, the sole vampire night club of the area.

Nefret parked her vehicle under a light at the back of Fangtasia's parking lot. She had noticed that most of the parking spaces were occupied, a clear indication that Fangtasia was busy on this particular evening. Stepping out of her vehicle, she was sure to lock it up before sliding the single key into her right front pocket.

Nefret made her way to the front of the parking lot, noticing that a large crowd had gathered around the entrance to the club. The majority of the people standing in the crowd were tourists, easily identified by their small cameras and digital recorders.

Letting out a small sigh, Nefret approached the tall, slender man guarding the entrance. Unamused by the crowd that had gathered, the man was leaning against closed doors. As soon as he had noticed Nefret approaching, he brushed the long, dirty blonde hair away from his eyes.

"We're at maximum capacity", the man muttered with a slight southern accent. "I am sorry, but I can't let you enter."

As soon as the word "enter" had left the man's lips, Nefret had extended her fangs.

The man extended his fangs in response, his lips forming into a grin. Straightening his posture, the man pushed the door open behind him. As the door had opened, the low rumble of bass spilled out into the parking lot.

"Welcome to Fangtasia."

Nefret retracted her fangs, forcing a polite smile. The club was at maximum capacity. Local residents and tourists, both human and vampire, stood shoulder to shoulder, wall to wall. The majority of the lights inside of the club were dim, although there were a few red and purple neon lights lining the bar area. There was a single light that illuminated a small stage at the very back of the club, where Nefret noticed that a large chair was placed. The chair appeared to be made out of gold, as the single light caused it to shimmer. As she studied it, she realized that the chair resembled a throne.

The man chuckled. "First time?"

Nefret's eyes shifted back to the man. "Is it that obvious?"

The man chuckled once again. "I suppose I would have remembered such a pretty face", he replied. "My name is Sawyer. I will be out front if you need anything, sweet thing."

Nefret nodded her head, stepping inside. Sawyer then shut the door behind her.

Nefret's eyes immediately shifted back to the chair, which was now occupied by an individual. The individual was a male with short, blonde hair. His hair shimmered under the light, causing it to match the golden hue of the chair. Nefret had noticed that the way the man sat in the chair seemed regal. He sat upright and alert, watching those in the crowd that had gathered around the stage. It was a truly strange scene to witness.

Deciding to have a closer look, Nefret made her way toward the stage.


	3. Chapter 2

The man in the chair began to slouch, resting his chin in the palm of his right hand.

The man was Eric Northman, the owner of Fangtasia.

Eric was the oldest vampire in Shreveport. He was approximately one thousand years old. At his age, he was extremely powerful. He was also handsome, the two proving to be a disastrous combination.

When he became a vampire, Eric had used the fact that he was undeniably handsome to his advantage. He had been able to have his way with more women than he could remember. Because of this, women had become objects to him. He had yet to meet a woman that could make him feel otherwise.

As this thought had crossed his mind, he noticed Nefret as she emerged from the crowd.

The sight of Nefret had warmed his blood.

His eyes immediately fixated on her. Not once in one thousand years had he seen a woman as beautiful as she was.

Realizing that she had the man's attention, Nefret's lips formed a faint smile. She studied him for a moment, but her gaze shifted to the club's bar area to her right. She then walked toward the bar, noticing that the last couple of stools on the far left were empty.

The bartender was leaning against the counter, her back to Nefret as she approached. She was polishing a martini glass with an old towel.

"Excuse me."

Hearing Nefret's voice, the bartender turned around. She continued to polish the glass. "What can I get for you?"

The bartender was naturally beautiful, as Nefret had noticed. Her black hair fell down her back in a loose braid, a couple of hairs strategically framing her face.

Before Nefret had a chance to answer, Eric had approached the counter.

"Two of tonight's special, Tara", he replied smoothly. "On me."

Tara nodded and stepped aside, setting down the martini glass and towel.

Eric smiled at Nefret. He took a step back from the counter, pulling out the bar stool that was in front of him. "Please, have a seat."

Nefret returned a polite smile as she sat down on the stool. Eric then sat down on the stool next to her.

"My name is Eric Northman", he continued, holding his hand out to her. "I am the owner of Fangtasia."

Nefret shook his hand, her smile transforming from polite to genuine. "I suppose that would explain why you were sitting in that ridiculous chair."

Eric let out a small chuckle. "The lady has a sense of humor", he remarked. "But does the lady have a name?"

"My name is Nefret", she answered, looking into his eyes. She noticed that they were a beautiful shade of blue, almost cerulean. "Nefret Navarro."

"You have a beautiful name", he mused. "Is it Spanish?"

"Navarro is a Spanish surname, yes", Nefret replied. "I took that last name when I was adopted."

"You were adopted?"

Nefret nodded. "Oh, many years ago."

Tara quietly placed a small napkin in front of each of them. She then set down two martini glasses, each filled with a red liquid.

"Thank you", Nefret said to Tara.

Eric waited until Tara walked away before leaning closer to Nefret. "What is your nationality then?"

Nefret took a moment to ponder his question. "Would you believe me if I said that I were Egyptian?"

With her answer, a smile formed on Eric's lips. "Would you believe me if I said that I were a Viking?"

The pair smiled at one another, but a small chuckle had managed to escape Eric's throat. He suddenly lifted his martini glass toward Nefret. "May I propose a toast?"

Nefret looked at Eric, her eyes filled with curiosity. "A toast?"

"Yes, a toast", Eric continued. "A toast to two perfect strangers getting to know one another a little bit better."

Nefret raised her glass. "I can toast to that."

Nefret and Eric then clinked glasses, each taking the first sip of their drink.


	4. Chapter 3

Nefret slowly rolled onto her back, a smiling forming on her lips as the silk bedsheets moved gracefully with her body. Her hair was disheveled, framing her face and gracing her pillow in raspy waves. She was also still wearing the attire she had worn to Fangtasia, noticing that the corset had twisted around the curves of her body as she had slept.

Despite how it appeared, Nefret had slept alone. She had left the club shortly before dawn, exhausted and overwhelmed by what had happened that evening. For the first time in many years, she had opened up to another individual.

An individual whom she felt she had a sudden attachment to, despite her internal protest.

Adjusting her corset, Nefret slowly got out of bed and approached her bedroom window. She hadn't had the chance to install any drapery around the window; instead, she found herself staring down the venetian blinds that were installed when she had moved in. Grasping the wooden rod hanging to her right, Nefret let it twist between her thumb and index finger until sunlight began spilling into the room.

This was her secret.

This was the reason why she would not allow herself to open up to others.

Nefret was a vampire without restriction; a vampire that could thrive in the light of the sun.

A small smile formed on Nefret's lips as she felt the warmth of the sun on her skin. Letting a small sigh escape, she turned away from the window and walked to the bathroom. She immediately turned the light switch on, pausing to see her disheveled reflection in the mirror. After a minute had passed, she walked over to the large roman-style bathtub and turned the water faucet on. She stood there for a moment, listening to the sound the water made as it hit the porcelain.

Nefret knew that she would be spending the day unpacking her boxes, but she felt that a visit to Fangtasia was in order that evening.


	5. Chapter 4

Nefret parked her vehicle in the same spot at the back of Fangtasia's parking lot; the club was just as busy as it was the night before. After locking her vehicle, Nefret slid the key in the right front pocket of her white skinny jeans. Taking a quick peek at her reflection in the car window, she adjusted her red lace halter top and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. Pleased with her appearance, she slowly made her way to the entrance of the club.

Sawyer had heard the sound of Nefret's red high heels approaching as soon as she had stepped away from her vehicle.

"Hello, sweet thing", Sawyer said with a smile, giving Nefret a small nod as she approached. "Mr. Northman is expecting you."

A confused expression formed on Nefret's face. When she had left the club the night before, they had not made plans to meet again. "He is expecting me?"

Sawyer pushed the door open for her, ignoring her response. "Enjoy your night."

Deciding not to pressure Sawyer into giving her an answer, Nefret hesitantly entered the club. Her eyes immediately followed the single spot light to the stage where the large chair was placed. She saw that it was unoccupied, glistening under the light like pure gold. Realizing that Eric may be waiting for her at the bar, she slowly began to make her way through the crowd.

As Nefret approached the bar, she noticed that Eric was sitting in the very same stool that he had the night before. He also had Nefret's stool pulled out, a familiar drink already waiting for her.

However, a tall, muscular man stood beside her stool. The man was facing Eric, but Nefret could see that his dark brown hair fell in raspy waves past his ears. She could also see that he was wearing a baggy black t-shirt and a pair of stained blue jeans. Compared to Eric, who was dressed in a black business suit, the man's appearance was unsightly.

However, it wasn't the man's appearance that had startled Nefret. It was what he had handed Eric that had alarmed her; what Eric had placed in the inner pocket of his suit jacket.

A manila folder.

Eric adjusted his suit jacket, attempting to shift the weight of the manila folder. He then stood up, extending his hand to the man. The man shook his hand firmly.

Unsure of what she had just witnessed, Nefret decided that it was too late for her to turn around and walk out of the club. After all, Eric _had_been expecting her.

Nefret cleared her throat to make her presence known.

Eric's eyes immediately shifted to Nefret, his muscles tense. However, he managed to regain composure within a matter of seconds. He stepped away from the man and approached Nefret, taking her hand in his own.

"You look incredibly beautiful", he remarked, kissing the top of her hand. "Please, have a seat."

Nefret forced herself to smile at Eric, but her eyes immediately shifted to the man. They were now facing one another, his dark brown eyes staring at her intently.

"Are you not going to introduce me to your friend?"

Hearing her question, Eric frowned.

"My name is Alcide Herveaux", he told Nefret, nodding his head. She noticed that he had not bothered to extend his hand.

"Alcide is a business partner", Eric remarked, sounding slightly agitated. "He was just about to leave."

"Indeed", Alcide muttered. "Good evening, Mr. Northman." Without speaking another word, Alcide had walked away.

Confused by what had just taken place, Nefret finally decided to accept Eric's invitation to sit. She slowly sat down on the stool, shutting out the throbbing sounds of the night club and letting her mind wander. What was in the manila folder that Alcide had given to Eric?

Nefret cautiously glanced at Eric, who in return forced a faint smile.

Thinking of Eric's toast from the night before, Nefret suddenly lifted her glass toward him. "To getting to know one another a little bit better", she stated, taking a sip of her drink.


End file.
